


Lucky Ones

by ameliaflux



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, no blackout au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliaflux/pseuds/ameliaflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a world with power, Bass is left to his own devices after Miles' departs for a lengthy vacation. Of course, soon after his departure, a mysterious girl pops up on his doorstep. Revealed to be Charlotte Matheson, Miles' niece, Bass offers to help when he discovers the tough position she's in. Soon, the two find themselves engulfed in torturous tensions as they try to extinguish their growing attractions toward each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this plot a few days ago. I'm actively working on REVO3. I just thought I'd start on another series as well since the idea has just been pressing in on my mind. It's significantly shorter than REVO3 but I'm hoping it's enjoyed for its quality rather than quantity.
> 
> Again, I base my chapters off of songs. This chapter is based off of Sad Girl by Lana Del Rey.

_"I'm a sad girl, I'm a sad girl, I'm sad girl. I'm a sad girl, I'm a bad girl, I'm a bad girl._

_Watch what you say to me. Careful who you're talkin' to."_

                It was supposed to be another typical morning. Bass would awake to the obnoxiously bright light shining through the dirty window he always told himself he would clean later but then make some elaborate excuse as to why he shouldn’t follow through and put it off another day. Then, he’d turn over to see if the woman he bedded that night was in fact a ten rather than a two. If she was indeed a ten, Bass would wake her up with his cock by slipping it into her so they could have another round of whatever fun kept them alive and rowdy hours before. If she was a two, he’d try to remember how good of lay she was and, if she was _exceptional_ , he’d do the exact same.

                Of course, there were many factors to take into account when it came to determining how Bass would start off his day and listing them off would take a good few hours. Bass didn’t have that sort of time today as he felt the dark haired woman at his side stir awake. She turned over and Bass struggled to remember her name as she opened a pair of emerald green eyes to look at him. A smile stretched across her face, pulling the corners of her smudged red lips, teeth flashing at him as he was met with the overwhelmingly familiar smell of Marlboro cigarettes.

                “Howdy there, champ.” She greeted in a very light tone, her southern twang scratchy with disuse and smoky misuse. “Care to pass me a cigarette?” Bass didn’t return the grin; instead, he reached for the pack of smokes on his bedside table and popped one cigarette into the woman’s mouth before lighting it up for her. She sucked on the end of it, meeting his intense gaze before placing a smoky kiss on his mouth. “Thanks, darlin’.” Bass watched and allowed the woman to lift herself off of the bed, draped in his sheets which left him completely exposed. But this didn’t faze him, no; he just sat up and leaned against his head board, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

                The woman was now in the bathroom, the sound of water hitting water in a steady stream and a cloud of smoke escaping the door. “Sorry but what was your name again?” Bass asked, his own voice nearly unrecognizable as he attempted to speak through gravelly disuse. Just then, he heard the toilet flush as the faucet of his sink was flipped upward. She didn’t answer his question until he found her standing in the doorway naked, the sheets pooling around her ankles as she held her dying cigarette between her fingers and blew out a jagged stream of smoke. “Annabel.” She told him, a sarcastic smile forcing its way onto her face. “Thought you would’ve remembered after I fucked it out of your mouth last night.”

                Bass gave Annabel a slow, suggestive grin. He definitely remembered the exact reason he’d been attracted to her. “I guess you didn’t do it to the best of your ability then.” He commented with the intention of challenging her back into his arms. Annabel’s eyes locked with his own as she slowly inched forward, tapping her cigarette so the ashes fell onto his bedroom floor. If Bass had been thinking with the right head, he would’ve scolded her for making a mess. Instead, the defiant action turned him on and all he wanted was to rip that cigarette out of her hand so he could push her onto the bed and slam into her.

                Annabel squashed the cigarette against Bass’ bedside table before getting back into the bed and crawling over to him. He grabbed her face and pushed his mouth against hers as she let one of her hands dance down his bare chest. Annabel was just about to grab hold of him when there was a loud knock on the front door. Bass groaned against her mouth and intended to tell her to continue but Annabel pulled away and grinned at him mischievously. “Sounds like you got company, champ.” She teased before slipping off the bed, leaving Bass frustrated.

                In a clumsy haze, Bass got to his feet and slipped on a pair of boxers which had been hanging off the chest of drawers in the corner of his bedroom. Before he left the room, he turned around to look at Annabel who was slipping on a pair of red lace panties. “To be continued.” Bass promised her. He didn’t wait to see or hear her response as he quickly made his way through the living room to the front door of the small apartment. Bass opened the front door, ready to tell whoever had interrupted him and his lady to fuck the fuck off.

                But, when he laid eyes on the person standing there, Bass found himself at a loss for words. A girl was stood in front of his door, gripping the handle of her duffel bag as she turned to see who had answered the door. Bass found himself running his eyes up and down her body; he took in the curve of her hips and her long, sun-kissed legs in stylish printed shorts and tattered, bulky ankle boots. Dirty blonde curls hung over her exposed shoulders and, on the top of her head, a pair of round sunglasses sat.  But what grabbed Bass’ attention was her icy blue gaze as she locked eyes with him.

                “Hi,” She greeted simply with her eyes skirting his face shyly. “Um, I’m looking for Miles Matheson.” Bass swallowed back whatever filthy thoughts were threatening to plague his mind so he could get through this interaction without completely embarrassing himself. He kept his eyes locked with hers, focusing on her words rather than everything else he found himself wanting to be absorbed in. _Damn you, Annabel._ He thought as he was sure the raging hard-on she’d given him earlier was not helping his case at the moment. _Just focus, Bass. You can fuck this away later._

                “And who are you?” Bass inquired cautiously as he tried to focus on the fact he had no idea who this girl was and it was probably best he didn’t just give away information about his friend to some stranger…no matter how attractive she was. The girl stirred, her pink lips parting as she reacted to Bass’ understandable hesitation. “Charlie…” She answered nervously, gripping the hem of her shorts as she tossed her blue eyes to the side briefly with slight embarrassment. “Charlotte. I’m his niece.”

                Bass recalled the name as he caught quick images of a young girl flashing by his mind in reaction to the name. Nodding his head, he rubbed the back of his neck and stepped back, widening the opening in the door so she could come in. Charlie didn’t enter immediately and Bass knew she was hesitant because she had no idea who he was. Bass released the back of his neck and waved an arm out, inviting her in, before dropping his arm against his side. Taking the risk, she finally stepped in, holding onto her duffel bag tighter than before.

                Shutting the door behind her, Bass allowed his eyes to linger on her small frame, his eyes grazing the bare skin of her back which was exposed because of the black crop top she was wearing. “So,” Charlie said, dropping her duffel bag and turning around to face Bass, her eyes locked with his once again. “Where’s Uncle Miles?” Charlie’s eyes lingered downward for a moment before snapping back to where they were and this was something Bass noticed immediately. He then remembered that he was just standing there in his boxers. He wasn’t shy but he did feel embarrassed very momentarily as he realized that this would forever be Charlie’s first impression of him.

                “He’s touring Africa with his girlfriend, Nora.” Bass explained, making his way into the kitchen with the intention of getting Charlie something to drink. “He left about a week ago. I’m not sure when he’ll be back.” Bass motioned toward the coffee maker as he began to brew a pot, silently questioning if she wanted any. But Charlie didn’t respond to his offer. Instead, she moved toward the kitchen and leaned against the counter with a sort of urgency. “No, he can’t be gone.” Charlie told him, her voice breaking with slight panic and her eyes widening ever so slightly.

                Bass shrugged, furrowing his brows as he dumped some ground coffee beans into the machine in front of him. “What do you want me to say, kid?” He inquired, not understanding her panic. “I can’t exactly snap my fingers and make Miles appear out of thin air. I’m not Houdini. You’re shit out of luck.” Bass hadn’t been looking at her but when he finally turned to face her, the sounds of the coffee machine whirring behind him, he saw her eyes well up with tears. Charlie gnawed at her lip anxiously, refusing to let those tears spill, and Bass suddenly felt really bad about the situation.

                “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, stepping toward her. The counter between them kept him from touching her which had been his first instinct. This obstacle filled him relief as he wasn’t good at determining the best way to comfort someone and, if she had objections to being comforted by touch, he was sure he’d have to worry about treating a fresh black eye. Bass tried to capture her eyes but they kept flitting away, much like a fish did when it swam in water. Charlie hands rubbed together as she tried hard not to cry and Bass found himself admiring the way she managed to hold her tears back when she was so obviously distraught.

                “I’m, um,” She began, swallowing back whatever emotions were threatening to seep out of her. “I’m just in a really rough spot. My boyfriend just kicked me out and I’ve got nowhere to go.” Charlie used one of her bare wrists to rub the tears out of her eyes. “Isn’t there any way to contact him?” Bass shook his head at her question, unsure of how to handle the situation. He wasn’t good at this. He was quite positive he didn’t have an empathetic bone in his body; yet he found himself feeling for this girl. Bass wished he could comfort her as she seemed like the type to have better control over her emotions.

                “Don’t you have family you can stay with?” Bass asked, trying to find a solution for her. “Ben and Rachel would take you back. Look, we can call them and—” Bass reached for the house phone on the counter but before he could even pick it up, Charlie’s hand darted out and grabbed his wrist. This shocked him into silence; Bass didn’t move an inch as he stared at Charlie’s hand before moving his eyes up to meet hers. “You can’t call them!” Charlie exclaimed, her eyes wide with a sort of terror. “Please! Don’t call them.”

                Bass was confused; this girl deeply puzzled him. Her warm hand pressed against the skin of his wrist seemed to distract him just as much as her erratic behavior. “And why’s that?” He questioned, glaring into her eyes as he tried to keep himself focused on the situation rather than the incredibly mysterious Charlotte Matheson. She definitely intrigued him and, if there was anything that Bass liked in a woman, it was intrigue and mystery. It turned him on. But this was not the right time to think with the wrong head. Especially not when it was his best friend’s niece he was finding himself attracted to. Just when he thought he might lose his cool, Charlie removed her hand from his wrist and attempted to reign herself in.

                “You’re Sebastian Monroe, right?” She inquired, the panic still apparent in her eyes but her expression falling into something much more neutral. _What’s with this girl?_ Bass thought, nodding in response to her question. “My parents have talked about you. You’re Uncle Miles’ best friend.” Bass just continued to nod his head, unsure of what to say. He was silently trying to figure her out as she slowly got around to her explanation. “Look, my parents don’t really know the truth about what’s going on.” She cleared her throat before continuing. “They think I’m working at a graphic design company here. At least, I mean, that’s my goal. I swore that after I got my degree, I would start working but times have been tough and, unfortunately, no one’s really hiring at the moment. So, right now, I’m just working to make enough money to move to New York to get a job. They have a big market for the industry I want to enter over there.”

                Charlie paused again, searching Bass’ face for a moment. “My parents have never really believed I could make it as an artist. If I tell them the truth, they’ll force me into a job that I hate. I don’t want to abandon my dreams when they’re right there. New York is _just_ around the corner! I just needed a few more months to come up with the money and I would’ve been out of here. But then Jason – my boyfriend – dumped me and now I have nowhere to go. So, when I say that Uncle Miles cannot just be gone, I really mean he _cannot_ be gone. He's my last hope.”

                She had spoken with such passion that Bass found himself mesmerized by her words and motivations. Bass wasn’t sure what to do but he definitely wanted to help Charlie. She had that Matheson fire that Bass always found himself drawn to. He could only ever _wish_ for that sort of determination they seemed to pass through genetics. _She really is Miles’ niece._ Bass thought, keeping his eyes fixed on hers. What the hell was he going to do? The only way he could reach Miles was through email but even Miles had said he might not be able to check his inbox until he reached South Africa. One thing was for sure, though; Bass would not toss this girl out on her ass.

                Just as Bass opened his mouth to announce the decision he had reached, his bedroom door opened. Annabel walked out in a cloud of smoke and fully clothed in the little black dress she had worn the night before. Her dark hair had been pulled back into a ponytail while her makeup was now freshly reapplied. The petite woman glared at Bass with a sort of cold fury after she looked upon the object of his distraction. “I don’t like to be kept waiting, champ.” Annabel drawled before clicking her way across the small apartment to the front door in her matching black pumps. “Do me a favor and lose my number. If you’re going to play with little girls, I’m not going to waste my time.” With that, Annabel sashayed her way out the door.

                Charlie looked at Bass, her eyes wide. Bass watched her cheeks turn pink as she turned around and reached for her duffel bag clumsily. “I am so sorry.” She told him, snatching up her bag. “I didn’t mean to intrude, really. I’ll just be on my way. I’m sorry.” Bass rounded the counter with the intention of stopping her. He wrapped his hand around her wrist, making her drop the bag as she snapped her head up to look at him. Bass could tell she was extremely embarrassed and looking at her flushed face only made it worse. She didn’t move away from him nor did she remove her wrist from his grip. Though her face was still red, Charlie glared back at him, trying to meet his challenging presence with her own steely persona. This deeply impressed Bass and only intensified the electricity sparking up around them as they stayed liked that in silence for a few minutes.

                “I’ll email your uncle.” Bass informed her, painfully aware of how close her warm body was to his in proximity. “Until then, breathe a little bit, Charlotte. I’ll make breakfast in a moment. Just relax for a minute and we’ll talk more about this.” With that, Bass released Charlie’s wrist before turning his back on her to escape into his bedroom. Grabbing his laptop, he began typing an informative email to Miles. When that was done, Bass sat there for a moment. What the hell was he going to do?


	2. Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child by Lights

_"Can't talk sense into me. How do you decide when to know or how to wonder or how to just get free?_   
_There’s no certainty, I kind of just stumble along. Doesn't bother me, I'm trying to keep on._   
  
_What do I know? I’m a child. Just trying to talk like a mother does."_

                Charlie sat on the dark leather couch in the living room as she waited for the elusive Sebastian Monroe to reemerge from his bedroom. She wasn’t quite sure what she was going to do if he ended up turning her away. Telling her parents the truth wasn’t exactly an option and crawling back to Jason was even less likely. _Maybe I can convince one of the girls to let me room with them?_ Charlie thought as she kicked off her shoes to let her toes breathe. She had walked quite a few miles to get there as she found herself lacking sufficient funds to take a taxi the whole way over. It had been a boiling summer day in the city so she was glad she made the conscious decision to wear something that was breathable despite being completely revealing.

                She’d gotten quite a few catcalls and wolf whistles as she walked but it was nothing Charlie wasn’t used to. All she needed was her thin, ankle length cardigan and oversized sunglasses to keep her feeling secure on the street. It wasn’t that Charlie had an issue with showing skin; she was far from insecure. She just disliked unwanted male attention. When she approached the apartment building, she had felt comfortable enough to slip off her cardigan and sunglasses before marching up to the room number written down on the piece of torn paper in her palm.

                Charlie thought back to Sebastian opening up the door, half-naked and overwhelmingly attractive. He had made her quite nervous as she wasn’t aware of whom he was. She only knew that he wasn’t Uncle Miles as she recalled what he looked like from the last time they met. If it had been any other circumstance, Charlie would have flirted with him. But he was who he was and Charlie simply could not cross that sort of line. Besides, it was too soon for her to move on already. Charlie knew what it was like to rebound and it only left her feeling more pathetic than before. No, she had to allow herself time to get over Jason. She desperately wanted to put the miserable situation out of her mind but she forced herself to feel it. Otherwise, she’d conquer whatever man threw himself at her next.

                A door in the apartment opened and Charlie whipped around to see Sebastian making his way into the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. She stood up and followed him, sitting on one of stools positioned near the kitchen’s highest counter. Charlie watched as he flipped off the coffee maker and stepped toward the refrigerator, opening the door to peek inside. “Do you eat meat?” Sebastian questioned before turning his head to look at her. Charlie nodded, twiddling her thumbs against the countertop. He looked away from her again and dived head first into the fridge to collect items to cook with. It wasn’t long until she found him dancing around the kitchen, cooking up something for the two of them to eat. Charlie noted how focused he was on cutting, slicing, and sautéing everything; he seemed to work too quickly for Charlie to follow along.

                “Do you like cooking, Sebastian?” Charlie asked, desperate to break the deafening silence. He stopped momentarily but didn’t look at her. Turning around, he picked up a whole tomato and sliced it in half before slipping it into the sizzling pan before him. “Bass.” He responded simply, puzzling her briefly. “Most people call me Bass. I’m only Sebastian on the dotted line.” Charlie felt embarrassed again which annoyed her. She wasn’t typically like this but something about him made her feel like a child. This was a new feeling for her as, usually, it was only accomplished by people she had no sexual attraction toward. But Charlie knew Bass ignited a familiar flame within her.

                She liked watching his body move around the kitchen, his deep blue eyes taking in his surroundings as intensely as he did when he looked at her. When she had first met his gaze, Charlie had to fight herself not to shy away from him. He had this intensity about him that did the exact opposite of intimidate her; no, it drew her in. Charlie found herself absorbed in closely observing him and, soon, she had to pinch herself back to reality. Again, she felt her cheeks heat up a bit as his eyes floated up to meet hers. Immediately, she looked away and tried to come up with something else to talk about.

                “I do like cooking.” Bass informed her, recapturing her attention. He wasn’t looking at her anymore; he was just going about his business. “I once took a culinary course in high school and found out I was really good at it.” Now, he was laying out freshly made breakfast onto two plates. “I have the right amount of patience for it and I happen to have a huge problem with always focusing on the little details which fails me in life but helps me succeed in the kitchen.” Bass placed one of the plates in front of Charlie like a father would do for his kid. Sliding a fork to her, he leaned against the counter nearest the refrigerator as he picked up his own plate. “Dig in, Charlotte.”

                Charlie dipped her fork into the scrambled eggs steaming along the white porcelain of the plate. Knitting her eyebrows together, again angered by the way Bass made her feel like a little girl, she glared at him. “Charlie.” She corrected, mocking him. “Most people call me Charlie. I’m only Charlotte on the dotted line.” Bass met her glare with his own amused grin. Oh, he definitely got on Charlie’s nerves. She was rethinking her attraction to him just as he picked up his fork and shoveled some egg into his mouth. Watching his jaw work to chew through it, however, filled her stomach up with butterflies. _How annoying._ She thought to herself, irritated.

                “If I’m going to let you stay here,” He began, catching her off guard as she popped a piece of bacon onto her tongue. “I can call you whatever the hell I want.” Charlie stared at him, chewing the bacon very slowly as she did. Her mouth was still full as she mumbled, “What?” Bass chuckled and shook his head, making Charlie’s heart pound violently inside her chest. “Didn’t your parents ever teach you not to speak with a mouth full of food?” He mocked, smiling goofily for a split second before going back to chewing his own mouthful. Swallowing, he placed his plate down on the counter and made his way over to Charlie, the high counter keeping him at bay. “I’m going to let you take Miles’ room.” He explained, leaning against the lower counter with his palms pressed against the marble. “It’s just until you get your shit together.”

                Charlie jumped out of her seat, rounded the counter and threw her arms around Bass’ neck without thinking. She felt his body stiffened under the hug but she really didn’t care about how comfortable he was. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She chanted happily before pulling away from him. “Really, thank you so much. You don’t know how much this means to me, oh my god.” Charlie barely noticed the light flush of his face after she pulled away. Instead, he looked away from her and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He replied, attempting to shove away her appreciation which seemed to make him slightly uncomfortable. Despite seemingly uncomfortable by her closeness, he seemed to lean in closer, causing her to stare up at him as he towered over her. Taking her blue eyes with his own, his voice seemed to lower a dangerous notch.

                “It’s temporary.” He warned her, making Charlie’s breath hitch in her throat as she found herself mesmerized by his gravelly tone. “Don’t get too comfortable. I’m still a man and you’re a…” He paused, looking down at her in a way that made her skin shudder. His lips were parted then his tongue darted out over his bottom lip before he had to pull himself away. “I don’t want to find your bras just lying around. You have your own bathroom so keep your cosmetics and junk in there, okay?” Charlie grinned up at Bass and used her right hand to salute him before turning away and hopping back onto the stool to finish her breakfast.

                After that, they didn’t really speak. They just finished their breakfast in silence before Charlie asked where her room was. When he signaled down the hall, Charlie just picked up her duffel bag and dragged it into the room which was completely emptied out except for labeled boxes stacked into a corner of the room. Tossing her bag into the closet, Charlie eyed the bed before flopping into it. It was only noon but she was ready to sleep. After all, this was the time she usually used to sleep seeing as she had to be up for work at nine o’clock. But, as she tried to fall asleep, Charlie found herself thinking about the man just down the hall. It was impossible to get him out of her head and she couldn’t quite put a finger on what drew her to him. _You are going to drive me insane, Sebastian Monroe._ With that thought, Charlie fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Cola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cola by Lana Del Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wow, wow! Thank you for commenting and liking and reading. I really appreciate it!
> 
> This is a bit of a more introspective chapter on Charlie's part. Sorry it's really short. I know I'm not exactly following Charlie and Bass' personalities to a tee but I'm kind of going off what I think they'd be like in a world without the blackout. Feel free to correct me if you think I'm wrong in my interpretations.

_"My pussy tastes like Pepsi-Cola; my eyes are wide like cherry pies._

_I gotsa taste for men who are older; it'_ _s always been so it's no surprise._

_Harvey's in the sky with diamonds and he's makin' me crazy (I come alive, alive)._

_All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby."_

                If she wasn’t used to walking around the city this late at night, Charlie might’ve been scared out of her mind. Jason never owned a car so she was on her own when it came to finding her way to and from work. She didn’t really have any friends at her job so she couldn’t exactly hitch a ride unless one of her coworkers offered or she really needed their help. So, what options did Charlie have other than taking the late night busses or walking her happy ass back to her apartment?

                This was something she was used to it; it’s the way it had been since she got her degree and was employed by her job. The last time she actually had reliable transportation was her relationship before Jason. His name was Harvey Rockwell. Charlie was half his age and, when they met, had just hit a null balance in her bank account. He had been wealthy and attractive despite being the callous age of 45. Charlie was truly in love with him and still, to this day, wondered exactly what went wrong between them.

                Her relationship with Harvey had been one of the best to date. Charlie had always been into older men but the men she dated in the past always broke her heart. She either discovered she was a mistress or was made into a possession, forcing her to run away. All she ever wanted was to be number one in someone’s heart. Though she could care for herself and had no problem being on her own, Charlie still craved what so many others had. She always wondered why she couldn’t have something that raw and pure like all of the other men and women she came across.

                She thought Harvey was the one. He bought her diamonds and took her to work every night. Afterward, he’d be waiting right outside to ask how the night went and if anyone gave her any problems. They’d stay up and talk about their dreams, ambitions, and motivations. He’d been so passionate about her and made her feel cherished. Then, one morning, she awoke to a cold bed in their shared apartment. There was no note and Harvey’s drawers had been cleared out. He left her in the dead of night without a warning.

                Charlie stayed in the apartment until the local law enforcement was called to physically remove her from the premises. She was absolutely heartbroken and faced the daunting task of finding somewhere to stay when fate struck her. On the street, crying over her eviction, a man who was dark and tall in stature comforted her. He was only a few years older than her; her youngest boyfriend to date as Charlie had always engaged men who were 10+ years in relationships. Jason was really sweet and treated her just as special as Harvey had. When it was good, it was really good. But when it got bad, Jason had a tendency to just leave her on her own for weeks at a time. She could handle being on her own just fine; what she couldn’t handle was not knowing exactly where they were in their relationship.

                So, eventually, Charlie had had enough of it. She confronted Jason who absolutely despised conflict. Things had been said and, with that, Jason immediately booted her out the door and onto the curb. It was an act she wasn’t aware he’d be capable of but he did it and it broke her. Charlie had truly been in love with Jason. The wound Harvey had created in her heart was now freshly reopened. As Charlie walked back to the apartment, her eyes welling up with hot tears, she wondered if Jason had been her rebound after Harvey. She did immediately chase after him and he all too willingly responded. Had Jason only been with her because she was damaged goods and an easy lay? It was all too much for her to think about but these were the thoughts that plagued her mind if she allowed herself to really think about it.

It made her wonder what she was really worth. Was she worth all her body allowed? Was that all she was? A broken girl with scars crisscrossing her heart but the right amount of curves and sex appeal to overlook the emotional shitshow she was? Maybe she didn’t deserve something raw and pure; maybe she didn’t deserve someone who’d chase her to the ends of the earth. How in the hell did she get so fucked up? It’s not like she didn’t have a pleasant childhood. Other than her parents’ doubt and tendency to choose her brother over her, Charlie had had it pretty good. But maybe that’s what did a number on her? Maybe her parents’ neglect in showing her a proper amount of love and attention left her with this oral fixation and yearning to be held and cherished.

                By this point, Charlie was crying as she walked up to the building. She couldn’t walk into the apartment crying. If Bass was awake by any chance, he’d surely ask what ailed her. Charlie didn’t want to open up to Bass. Honestly, she didn’t trust him. She’d opened up her heart too quickly to the men in her past and what did she have to show for it? A tattered heart and a sensitivity that made her a ticking time bomb, that’s what. By the way she found herself fascinated with Bass, Charlie knew he had the potential to lure her into giving up her heart once again and she didn’t think she could handle being dropped on her face again.

                No, she had to keep her distance. Charlie had to learn to be more cautious if she wanted to survive this cruel world. Though she considered herself a strong person, her sensitivity was almost suffocating. She was too empathetic; too sympathetic. Charlie loved wounded men because all she wanted was to fix them and make them feel loved. She lived for treating others the way she wanted to be treated but most weren’t as influenced by that philosophy so it hurt her in the long run. Charlie wondered what it would be like to live in a world where she was forced to be completely self-sufficient.

                She might’ve been more capable of steeling herself against the brunt of the universe. If she were forced to deal with loss in a world where it was out of anyone’s control, Charlie might’ve found herself growing into something better; something stronger. She knew her own potential; she knew how powerful she could become if only it had been nourished or brought about by unseemly circumstances. But Charlie was who she was; a dreamer trapped in this state of coming and going without any real movement. A sense of urgency plagued her but there was no motivation as she was jostled about and dealt the fuzzy end of the lollipop.

                Charlie wished she could’ve grown up in a world where all she had to worry about was finding food or protecting herself; something completely wild and disorderly. She wanted to be forced to do things that would otherwise be difficult to accomplish. Why was it that she was stuck in a field of existence where she had to concern herself with homelessness and lack of a willing love? It seemed absolutely trivial when you compared it to a world that was ruled by lawlessness and flaws.

                But that was wishful thinking and Charlie was sure she’d wish for _this_ world if something like that were to happen. Wishing for what you didn’t have was what human beings did best. If only she could learn to be grateful for what she had, maybe then she wouldn’t feel so pathetic and useless. But Charlie couldn’t escape the gripping darkness of her mind; she couldn’t dodge the human epidemic that was their own suffering. So, wiping away her tears, she finally entered the apartment building and rode the elevator to the third floor where she desperately hoped Bass would be sleeping rather than waiting up for her. Charlie wasn’t sure she could bear to resist him when she was in such an emotional and vulnerable state.


	4. Oil and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oil and Water by Lights

_"Gone when you get stuck; sleeping when you wake up. Lover on the other coast._

_Off to the races, headed other places, chasing a familiar ghost._

_No one said it would be this hard; how could I know?_

_Why do we always get so far before we let go?"_

                Bass had his eyes glued to his laptop, absolutely oblivious to anything else around him as the time neared 7:30 PM on the wall clock positioned above the TV in front of him. If he weren’t completely focused on the screen in his lap, you might think he was just relaxing in the living room. His feet were kicked up and out on the coffee table as he rested his back against the dark leather of the couch. Just as a door opened somewhere in the apartment, Bass' finger darted out to place his bid on the item he’d been watching for over five hours now. Just as he did, a message popped up on his screen, informing him that he had won the bid. “Yes!” Bass exclaimed, doing a little fist pump in the air as he felt a pressure weigh down on the couch beside him.

                “What are we celebrating?” He heard Charlie ask just before he turned to look at her. She was wearing a large white pullover and her long tanned legs were spread out before her, toes touching the side of Bass’ leg just barely enough for her not to notice but just enough for Bass to be driven mad by it. Charlie’s long curls were tied up into a bun sitting atop her head messily and her face was clear of any makeup and impurities. It was official; Charlie would be the death of Bass. Yup, he was sure he would die right then and there as he looked upon her.

                Charlie’s jaw was working subtly as she seemed to be chewing something. After a moment, she blew out a big bubblegum bubble before sucking it back into her mouth. “I just won a bid.” Bass informed her dryly before turning back to the laptop. “I’ve been waiting and watching all day.” Charlie made a humming noise next to Bass but he refused to look at her. He wasn’t sure he could take the blunt force of her natural beauty if he allowed himself to feast on her. It occurred to Bass just then that, though she’d been living with him for about two weeks now, he had rarely seen her.

                He worked typically on a nine-to-five basis. Though it heavily depended on the day, Bass usually got up around seven in the morning and, he noticed, Charlie slept all day until around seven at night to get ready for work and head out. Being his own boss, he could set his own hours but he couldn’t fit his hours around Charlie’s who seemed to work on a nine-to-five basis as well except her five o’clock was early in the morning. Not that he would want to. He liked his days as days and his nights as nights.

                “Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for work?” He inquired before turning to look at her, curious as to whether tonight would be the night he could coax her exact job title out of her. Charlie popped another bubble and smiled at him, chewing the piece of pink gum in a way that made him feel like she was laughing at him internally. “I’ve got the night off.” She responded, the pressure of her toes on his leg becoming more apparent. Bass tried to distract himself by scribbling something work related onto the notepad resting on the couch’s arm next to him.

                “A night off?” He retorted nonchalantly with the intention of being a bit sarcastic. “What’s that?” Charlie giggled next to him as he ran his eyes over the item he had just scribbled down. “Hey, where do you work anyway?” Bass still didn’t look up when he asked, hoping the question would seem a bit more casual to her as he noticed she had a tendency to retreat when faced with personal inquiries. There was complete silence except for the popping of her bubblegum. Was she not going to answer his question? _What is she hiding?_ He wondered just before moving his eyes from the notepad back to the laptop where he began typing away to finish up what was left of work. “Where do _you_ work?” Charlie finally replied, avoiding his question with her own.

                “It seems to me you just sit around here all day doing nothing.” She stated, adjusting her foot so that the pressure of one set of toes had been released from his leg. In his peripheral vision, he could see her torso was now pressed up against her knees, her arms circled around them as her chin was resting on the leg she’d just moved away from him. Charlie’s blue eyes were slightly narrowed as she tried to read what was on the screen of his laptop. “An antique pistol?” Charlie relayed with a sort of disbelief that forced Bass on the defense. “You won a _gun_?”

                Bass put his hand up, a bit offended by the tone in her voice. “Hey, this isn’t just _any_ gun.” He insisted as he used his hand to motion toward the image on the screen as if that would explain how awesome it was. “This is a .32 caliber Colt Navy Revolver from 1851. It was used during the Civil War.” Bass’ eyes scanned Charlie’s face as the corners of her mouth twitched, her eyebrows slightly furrowing as if she were forcing herself to look interested but knew she was failing miserably. “Wow, you’re a dork.” She told him, blowing another bubble. Bass grabbed his pencil next to him, trying not to smile at her. “Don’t be _fucking_ rude.” He warned then popped the pink bubble with the tip of his pencil.

                The bubblegum stuck to her upper lip, the deflation shocking her. “Hey!” She laughed, drawing whatever she could from the candy back into her mouth before having to use her fingers to scrape the rest of the gooey, sticky material off of her face. Bass allowed himself to scoff and smile as he watched her take the joke with grace. It was nice to know she had a good sense of humor and didn’t get angry with him like most of his girlfriends would have done in the past. For the moment, Bass was positive he would be able to enjoy the rest of the night with Charlie.

                Shutting his laptop, Bass slid his legs off of the coffee table and placed his laptop in their place. “How about I order us some pizza?” He offered, getting up to his feet and slightly missing the pressure of her toes on his leg. Bass didn’t really wait for a vocal response as a gentle hum from Charlie was all he really needed as confirmation. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the house phone just as Charlie’s head popped up from behind the couch with a single index finger coated with the pink bubblegum poking out at him. “Hawaiian!” She called out, eliciting a small salute from Bass in response as he held the phone up to his ear.

                As he placed their order, Bass watched Charlie hop off of the couch and make her way to the kitchen. He noticed the absence of a single sock on her right foot which she looked down at while walking, seeming to finally notice the missing article of clothing. With a shrug, she slightly slid her left foot against the tiled floor, taking advantage of the thick white sock covering that foot. Flicking the bubblegum into the trash bin, Charlie circled around the marble island in the kitchen and leaned against it, her arms crossed over the countertop. She stared at Bass who was on the other side of the island, still on the phone with a young employee named Jeff. He leaned against the counter as well, mirroring her position aside from the one arm propped up to keep the phone steady against his ear. Now, Charlie was cupping her face with her hands, her elbows keeping her head up as she slightly swayed. His face was inches from hers and though he wanted to slip his tongue into her mouth to taste the bubblegum she had been chewing earlier, he didn’t. Bass was tempting fate being this close to her but a part of him wanted the satisfaction of knowing he could control himself around someone who made him weak.

                Bass knew she was challenging him though he wasn’t sure why. Her personality seemed to change depending on the day, time, and situation. As he searched her blue eyes with his own, he found himself deeply intrigued and desperate to figure her out. The order was now placed and Bass only looked away from Charlie momentarily to hang up the phone and place it face down on the counter between them. “What did you order?” Charlie asked, seemingly bored by her own question.

                “Cheese.” He replied simply, not removing his eyes from hers as he laid his arms flat against the counter. Charlie made a sound that indicated disgust; one that was so dramatic, it made him scoff very lightly. She laid her arms down as well, mirroring him as she shook her head. “ _Just_ cheese?” She relayed with disbelief. “Has anyone ever told you how completely _dull_ you are, Sebastian?” From the way her eyelashes batted and the movement of her body, Bass wondered if she was flirting with him or if he was just extremely attracted to her and hyperaware of everything she did.

                Bass watched her eyes move from his own, down his face, and off to the side. They continued this continuous motion for a while and he soon found himself mesmerized by the way they skirted. “What zodiac sign are you, _Charlotte_?” He questioned, desperate to learn more about the girl in front of him who seemed to capture more of his attention day by day. Charlie didn’t answer him at first; instead, she just looked down at her hands. Bass heard a strange tapping on her side of the island; the sound of flesh against tile. He assumed she was tapping that sockless foot against the floor and the sound drove him mad with longing. Just as when she was chewing her gum, her repetitious little motions killed him.

                “I was born at the end of February.” She answered, finally looking back at him with a little lippy smile on her face. “So, I’m a Pisces.” To that response, Bass nodded as if everything made sense now. Being another fellow water sign, he found himself constantly being drawn to the Fish. Many of his past relationships were with Pisces women and this sort of mystery was always a common theme. “That explains it.” He mumbled, pushing himself off of the counter and now leaning against it with his pelvis. He knocked his fist against the marble ever so slightly as if he just solved a puzzle; his face lighting up with the ghost of a smile.

                Charlie smiled back at him shyly, not moving from her position as the tapping of her foot halted. “What?” She inquired with a bit of a laugh. Bass chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if he should answer her question. He opened his mouth to tell her what he meant by it but then decided against it, shaking his head instead. “Nah, nothing.” He insisted quietly. Charlie decided not to press on as she simply nodded her head, the smile falling off of her face and the tapping of her foot resuming. For a moment he wondered if he had hurt her feelings, but then she let out a big sigh and pushed herself off of the counter, circling around the island to exit the kitchen. “When is the pizza supposed to arrive?” She questioned, her voice fading as she disappeared down the hallway.

                “Um, I’m not sure.” Bass called back, leaning out of the kitchen door to see if he could catch her moving figure in the dark hallway. Of course, this was futile as there was no sign of her in the hallway at all. “Usually, it takes them about fifteen minutes but if they aren’t here in half an hour, we get it free.” Bass didn’t hear anything from her though he could’ve sworn he heard a slight hum from down the hall. Retreating into the kitchen, Bass leaned against the counter once again, missing Charlie’s presence. The girl was winding him around her finger and he couldn’t have been happier about it. There was just something about her he couldn’t explain and that’s what he found himself liking most of all.


	5. Off to the Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to the Races by Lana Del Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my updates are taking so long. I am actively working on them; I just keep getting caught up in the other pressures of life. Thank you for being so patient and continuing to read my material. I really, really appreciate it.

_"He got a soul as sweet as blood red jam and he shows me; he knows me..._

_Every inch of my tar-black soul._

_He doesn't mind I have a flat, broke-down life. In fact, he says he thinks it's what he might like about me._

_Admires me; the way I roll like a Rolling Stone."_

                Charlie felt bad about leaving Bass out there all on his own to pay for their pizzas but she had to escape to recollect her sanity. What was she _doing_? She had sworn herself off men; she _owed_ herself time to piece her broken heart back together. What was it about Bass that made her want to throw it all away again? Charlie entertained the idea that maybe it wasn’t him at all; it was just her. Bass had a tendency to be very hot then cold with her and Charlie had no idea whether he thought anything of her or not. He was hard to figure out and men who were tough to crack were the type she found herself constantly drawn to.

                But she _couldn’t_ do this; no, not with him. Not only for the reason of finding herself again after being lost for so long but also because this was a man so close to her family that it was simply out of the question. Charlie was never really one to care about what her family thought but this was something entirely different. The men in her past were completely unknown to her parents but Bass was just too familiar. Even if Bass wanted Charlie; even _if_ something were to happen, it would just be too difficult to handle. Charlie couldn’t take anymore lectures from her mother about being naïve and deluded; she wouldn’t be able to deal with another disappointed look from her father.

                No, what Charlie needed to do was go out there, reign in her libido, and dial herself all the way down. _Set some fucking boundaries, Charlotte._ She ordered herself mentally as she finally left the safety of her room to rejoin Bass. _Do yourself a favor. You don’t need another tragedy._ As Charlie walked the hallway, keenly aware of the cold tile pressing against the bottom of her right foot ( _Damn, I must look like an idiot._ ),she forced herself to focus on the fresh aroma wafting throughout the apartment from the living room rather than the dark blonde head of curly hair seated on the couch with his back toward her.

                Charlie plopped herself down onto the couch next to him, trying to keep her eyes focused on the warm boxes stacked on top of each other next to the two of them on the coffee table. “Oh, there you are.” Bass commented, opting to look upon the pizza boxes instead. “I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming back.” Now, he was opening the very top box which was revealed to be Charlie’s choice of Hawaiian. Bass made a face of slight disgust; his nose scrunched up and his eyebrows furrowed as he placed that box beside the other and right in front of Charlie.

                In response, Charlie grinned and leaned forward, snatching up a slice of the cheesy pie. “Yeah, right!” She exclaimed, adjusting herself so that her legs were folded underneath her in a more comfortable position. “And pass up pineapples on greasy cheese?” Now, she slipped the tip of the slice into her mouth, taking a large bite. Her jaw worked to chew through the soft dough and warm toppings as she looked at Bass with a sort of faux seriousness. “You’re crazy.” Charlie told him with her mouth absolutely full.

                After that, the only response Bass gave Charlie was a wicked grin that set her heart on fire. But then, the two found themselves eating together in absolute silence. Charlie didn’t dare spare a glance on Bass in fear that it would indicate any sort of affections she found herself having for him. So, instead, she looked straight on ahead at the blank television screen and willed it to give her some sort of distraction. But, the more she looked at it, the more disappointed she became in this whole ordeal. Why wasn’t _he_ saying anything? Did Charlie even really _want_ him to say anything?

                Just before she reached the conclusion to break the silence, Bass took the initiative and broke it instead. “So, what’s your plan then?” Bass asked Charlie in a very cryptic manner, shocking her into silence momentarily. Charlie looked at him, biting into the crust of her first slice. Her eyebrows involuntarily knitted in response as she muttered a simple, “What?” Bass reached into his box for another slice, dusting crumbs off of his hands before he did. “You heard me.” He responded, looking at the pizza in his as he attempted to keep the cheese from sliding off the side.

                “Yeah, I heard you.” Charlie told him with just an edge of attitude as she swallowed back her food and grabbed more pizza. “I just don’t know what you mean.” Bass took a moment to empty his mouth of any food before attempting to explain to Charlie what he meant. Placing his slice down, he wiped his hands on some paper towels; a roll of which was situated on the table. Charlie gestured toward the roll in which Bass responded by handing her a few ripped pieces. “I mean, what are you planning on doing with your life from here on out?” He explained, dropping the paper towel next to the pizza box. “Are you actively working on becoming an artist or not? What’s your plan?”

                Charlie shrugged, unsure of how to answer his question without giving away too much. The direction of the conversation was making her lose her appetite. So, she threw down what remained of her pizza slice back into its box and wiped her hands with the paper towels Bass had provided her with upon request. “I’m just saving up money right now for New York.” She replied nonchalantly, staring at the ground rather than his searching cerulean eyes. “That’s about it.” Charlie didn’t dare look at him; she opted for a view through her peripheral vision as she was afraid he’d figure her out just by reading her face.

                “Yeah, okay.” Bass responded with a hint of frustration. “But does the job you have now even have anything to do with – what was it? Graphic design? What exactly are you _doing_?” Charlie knew he was trying to draw out her particular career in the current moment but, frankly, it was none of his business. The way he was lecturing her made her feel like she was back at home with her parents. She _hated_ being questioned. Why did he want to know so badly? Charlie felt a familiar fire building up in her stomach as her throat and jaw tightened in response to her anger. Her head snapped to the side to give Bass a glare; one he didn’t notice until he really looked at her.

                “Why is it any of _your_ business?” Charlie snapped, her cold fury seeming to catch him off guard. “I don’t know what you do for a career either. Why does my current job title matter? You know where I’m heading so end of discussion. I already have parents to tell me everything I’m doing wrong. I don’t need that from you too.” Charlie didn’t get up and attempt to leave like she wanted to; instead, she folded her arms over her chest and glared him down. Bass opened his mouth to say something, his own gaze meeting hers with a sort of steel that Charlie would never be able to describe. It seemed to her that he was meeting her challenge.

                After a few minutes of the silent stare down, Bass finally opened his mouth and broke the silence again for the second time that night. “I run my own business.” He told her. “It’s a tiny shop that sells and collects civil war memorabilia. I own a small shop in the city but most of my work can be done from home, online.” Charlie continued to stare at Bass but her eyes lost their edge as she took in his words. Bass’ eyes lingered on hers for a moment before trailing down to watch her mouth. Then, as if correcting himself, his eyes snapped back up to meet hers. The gesture was subtle enough to keep Charlie unassuming but she did notice it.

                “Wow.” She replied with a slight nod, finally looking away from him to raise her eyebrows. “Is there any money in that?” Charlie was looking at Bass again who simply shrugged. This little motion brought a smile to Charlie’s lips as she acknowledged how incredibly attractive his subtle movements were. “Well, it’s really the sort of business that’s only recognized as significant in particular circles but, yeah, there’s some money in it.” He answered with the ghost of a smile. “We’re really popular in that community and with other organizations. It’s enough to pay the bills and keep me happy and…” Now, Bass drifted off, a softness hitting his eyes as he held Charlie’s. “It’s something I love doing.”

                Charlie mirrored his gaze, the tiniest smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She wouldn’t have admitted it to him but seeing the way he embraced his own passions filled Charlie with a sort of joy. Her heart was fluttering while her stomach flipped over at the sight of the laughter lines crinkling near his eyes as his grin grew wider in response to her comment of, “I knew you were a dork.” Then, suddenly, she became aware of her knees bumping against his own and the palm of his rough hand placed tenderly on her bare thigh.

                For a moment, Charlie lost herself in the small touch; the familiar warmth of a lover’s hand touching her skin filled her with a dull ache. The longer she held Bass’ eyes, the more lost she became. Then, he was closing…or was she closing the gap? Charlie didn’t know anymore as they came so close that she felt his hot breath against her mouth. She hadn’t been aware of how much she wanted to kiss him until they were merely millimeters away from each other. But, just before he could close his mouth over her own, there was a knock at the door.

                The abrupt sound brought the moment to a standstill and everything seemed to be crashing down around her. Bass turned away from Charlie and got onto his feet to make his way to the door. In that moment, Charlie saw her opportunity to make a run for it. Hopping up and off of the couch, she sped her way out of the living room and back into the safety of her own room. She didn’t know who was at the door and, frankly, she didn’t give half a shit. All she knew was that she had had enough of Bass’ company for the night despite the evanescent heat still lingering on the skin of her thigh where his hand had been.


	6. Toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toes by Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you SO much for your patience and feedback! I love hearing from you guys and I just really appreciate you reading the story. Thank you so much!
> 
> REVO3 should be updated by tomorrow night. I promise.

_"In every book I'll ever read, you'd be the line that sticks out to me; out to me._

_Oh, you capture my attention. Carefully listening, don't wanna miss a thing, keepin' my eyes on you._

_Oh, you capture my attention. I'm anticipating. I'm watching, I'm waiting for you to make your move._

_Got me on my toes, oh."_

                After that night, Charlie forced herself to keep her distance. She avoided Bass at all costs which wasn’t really that hard since her number of nights off were so few. Their schedules being the way they were continued to keep a clear path for Charlie. Even when they did come across an opportunity for interaction, Bass seemed just as determined as Charlie to avoid anything of the sort. It kind of irritated Charlie but she wasn’t going to do anything about it. She simply did not have the courage to do anything that might jeopardize whatever mutual agreement they had.

                So, Charlie kept to herself. She went about her business as usual and allowed herself only to admire Bass from afar. She was finding it harder and harder to resist observing him when she had the chance. Charlie enjoyed mapping out his movements and memorizing his mannerisms. She had a keen awareness to the different clothes he wore, as simple as they were, and what they signified. For example, if he was wearing his favorite old t-shirt, a white one littered with stains and holes, it usually indicated that he gave himself the day off. If he was a bit more dressed up, donning his old leather jacket and a pair of dark jeans, then he was either planning on going out or had already done so.

                It occurred to Charlie that Bass wasn’t really big on clothing. Unlike her, he had very few things to wash at the end of every week. Most of his wardrobe consisted of things completely worn in. Charlie knew this because, once, she decided to invade his privacy out of curiosity. She’d slipped into his room while he was out and wandered around his bedroom. She’d noted how neat and tidy he was; everything in Bass’ room had a place. It was not an organized mess, as Charlie preferred her own room; no, it was insanely well-kept to a point of obsession.

                All of his shirts, bottoms, and underclothes (including his socks) were neatly folded into all of their own drawers. Charlie, while sifting through the articles of clothing very carefully as to not disturb anything, found herself amused by the mere fact that Bass took enough time to color code all of the items in his drawers. He didn’t have many clothes so she assumed that made it easier to do this tedious task he set for himself. _What a loon._ She thought affectionately, running her hand over the smooth cotton of one particular shirt. It was an olive V-neck that Bass liked to wear a sort of gray button up over.

                Charlie had moved to his closet, spotting only a few items hanging up on the rack in a color code. She saw one other leather jacket; a newer one that seemed strangely untouched. Then, behind that new jacket, was something that filled Charlie with an emotion she couldn’t quite describe. She reached into the closet and pulled out a dark navy uniform which was decorated with all sorts of buckles and cords. _He was a Marine?_ Charlie thought, trying to recall whether Bass had served with Miles in the Corps or not. She smoothed her hands over the well-kept uniform and smiled a bit, imagining Bass in it.

                After staring at his closet for a little while, the uniform secured firmly in her hands, Charlie finally placed it back on the rack and closed the closet doors gingerly. She found herself still desperate to rifle through all of his things as she hadn’t taken a close enough look at his bedside table or his desk but Charlie decided against it. She wasn’t even sure why she was in here or what she would do if Bass caught her. So, instead of continuing her snooping, she escaped his room and had headed back to her own to get a well-deserved nap before work.

***

                Coming home from work after a month or so of living with Bass became much more difficult for Charlie. Bass became much more comfortable with her being around, Charlie assumed, which was why he was now bringing home a new woman every night. Luckily, Charlie usually got home around 6 in the morning so Bass, by then, was usually asleep in the arms of his current lady. But there were some nights/mornings when Charlie would come home to the sounds of his ferocious lovemaking. The walls in the apartment were quite thin so Charlie heard every muffled grunt and movement. She tried not to think about it too much and did anything she could to distract herself from the upsetting situation.

                Depending on her mood, Charlie would sometimes stay up until noon before shuffling off to bed and, during these times (also depending on many different aspects), Charlie could catch a glimpse of Bass’ lover of the night. The women varied as did the situations. It pleased Charlie in a weird way to see that Bass wasn’t picky over his women. Their ages, appearances, and personalities were greatly diversified. It made Charlie wonder if Bass just appreciated any type of woman or if hated women so much that he’d screw any and many.

                Most of the women overlooked Charlie as if she didn’t exist, which she honestly didn’t mind since she had no particular interest in talking to them. Instead, Charlie observed them quietly as she ate her lunch while reading her books at the kitchen counter. There was one woman, however, who actually paid Charlie mind. She, unlike all the others, was a regular visitor. So regular, in fact, that Charlie even knew her name and liked to think she was well-acquainted with her despite the familiar tinge of jealousy that struck a fire within Charlie whenever she saw her and Bass interact.

                The woman’s name was Duncan Page. She was around Bass’ age and had dark auburn hair. Her thin mouth was usually set in a very subtle smirk; her blue eyes alight with curiosity as she took in her surroundings with a narrowed look. Duncan was quite crass although she was friendly in her own strange way. Whenever her and Charlie interacted in the mornings she was there, Duncan had a tendency to look very closely at her and Charlie, never one to step down from a challenge, looked right back at her. Charlie never allowed any emotion to cross her face when Duncan was around; not even when she wanted to show her disdain for the woman.

                “How are you doing this morning, kid?” Duncan would ask only to be met with the same silence Charlie paid her every time they were forced to interact. Charlie merely looked at Duncan, sipping at her coffee as she did. Duncan was dressed in Bass’ navy silk bathrobe; the one he never used but, instead, allowed his favorite ladies to wear after a night of good fun. With a small smile on her lips, Duncan stared at Charlie with fascination. “What are you reading?” She questioned, breaking eye contact only to indicate the book near Charlie’s elbow. Despite maintaining a rule of being absolutely quiet, Charlie knew there were times she had to respond to Duncan in the mere pursuit of keeping the peace.

                “ _A Clockwork Orange_ by Anthony Burgess.” Charlie replied nonchalantly, placing her coffee down to pick up the book and open it to the page she left off on. Though she appeared to be reading (and despite absolutely wanting to continue), Charlie really just kept her attention on Duncan using her peripheral vision. Duncan continued to stare at her for another minute before scoffing lightly and turning away from her, amused by Charlie’s actions. “What’s it about?” Duncan inquired. Just when she did, however, Bass entered the kitchen with a groan in nothing but a pair of boxers hugging his hips.

                Charlie didn’t dare look at him and simply hid her face behind her book. She heard Bass grumbling rather cutely about exhaustion and fresh smelling coffee. Then, there was the subtle sound of lips smacking which made Charlie glad that she couldn’t see Duncan and Bass from behind her novel. Charlie ignored most of Duncan and Bass’ small talk which seemed too domestic for her taste. Despite loving the idea of domesticity, she couldn’t bear seeing or even _thinking_ about Bass having that with anyone else. It seemed Duncan was the woman he got closest to in this aspect and that filled Charlie with a sort of grief she wished she could expel. Of course, she leveled this envy down to her merely wanting domesticity herself.

                “ _I see what is right and approve, but I do what is wrong._ ” Bass’ voice rumbled from behind Charlie’s book. Lowering the book, she found herself looking into his sleepy eyes as he leaned against the counter with his coffee in hand. “That’s one of my favorite quotes from that book.” This revelation surprised Charlie though she refused to show that on her own face. She hadn’t been aware that Bass read many books. Not that she had many interactions or occasions to base that judgment on.

                It seemed Bass was actively working to keep Charlie on her toes and, man, was he succeeding. Lifting her eyebrows just a bit and keeping her expression neutral, Charlie raised the book to look upon the pages again, as if continuing her reading. “I wasn’t aware you were big on books.” Charlie told him, watching him using her peripheral vision. Bass shrugged and took a sip of his coffee before placing the mug down on the counter before him. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Charlotte.”

                To this, Charlie hummed as she was unsure of what to reply using actual words. Her eyes moved along the page to make Bass believe she had ended their conversation, but what Charlie was really doing was observing all of his motions. He continued to stand there before her, his eyes searching her face as she “read” her book. For a moment, it seemed he was entranced by her and a silence fell over the whole kitchen. Duncan was left forgotten and forced to watch the scene unfold in front of her. Knowing she managed to capture Bass’ fickle affections in this one moment when he could’ve unloaded them onto the woman behind him put a very small and triumphant smile onto Charlie’s face.


End file.
